


Hunger in the Morning

by MakoZero (DreamyScience)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this a long time ago, It started as comedy, Kagami is his embarrassed boyfran, Kuroko Tetsuya is a Little Shit, M/M, i dont know what happened, then turned into smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyScience/pseuds/MakoZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the first time is always ... Interesting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>........... Yeah, I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is horrible.
> 
> But it's my first fanfic, it was supposed to have a plot, but it just ended up as completely fluffy smut, I don't even know. 
> 
> Let me know if you like it in the comments below, I ship Kagakuro, with all my heart.

He was positive that he was in heaven.  
There were so many burgers, all just for him, he was surrounded by the comforting scent of fried meat that made his stomach growl, and the sound of more burgers frying in the background.   
He picked up one from one of the many mountains of Maji burger's and unwrapped it slowly.   
Just as he was about to take a bite, he realized that the burger he was holding smelled distinctly of ... vanilla?

"Kagami-kun, wake up." 

"N-no ... this isn't right, stupid chef messed up my burger ..."

"Kagami-kun ..." Kuroko insistently began nudging Kagami.

"I didn't want a vanilla burger ... who the fuck do you think I am ...?"

"Taiga." 

Kagami's eyes shot open at the sound of his first name on Kuroko's lips. A deep crimson blush that nearly matched the color of his hair spread across his face quickly. 

"What the fuck Kuroko? What did I say about waking me up like that?" His blush intensified as he realized Kuroko was actually laying on top of him, his bed hair was a mess, and he still had a sleepy look in his eyes, he was also wearing nothing but Kagami's black t-shirt which was, unfortunately, adorably big on him. "And why are you wearing my shirt?" 

"I'm hungry, Kagami-kun." Was all that he got in response. Kuroko insistently began nuzzling his chest. "You seem so flustered, which is surprising. You didn't seem like that last night-"

"Stop there." He sat up with Kuroko still attached to his chest. Last night he'd just been following sexual instincts, he didn't have time to comprehend the "embarrassing" part of what they'd been doing. He could still vividly remember all of it, his first time with Kuroko had been euphoric. He couldn't get the image of the smaller boy arching his back under him, and the way his sky blue eyes lit up as he told him what to do, calmly but firmly. His low gentle voice constantly saying his name as Kagami's thrusts got faster.

"Kagami-kun, what are you thinking about?" Once again, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Kuroko's voice which held a slightly teasing tone to it. 

"N-nothing! Dammit, didn't you say you were hungry? I can't make you anything if you're on top of me like this ..." Kuroko wasn't intimidated by his irritation, then again he never was. He just kept staring up at Kagami with his special version of a smirk on his lips. 

"What?" Kagami asked after a good fifteen seconds of silence. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

" ... I think you're excited." Kuroko straddled him as he spoke, his voice getting low and dangerously husky. Kagami just looked at him, only the tips of his ears turned red this time. 

"So what?" He challenged.

"What were you thinking about, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko began to rub his ass slowly against Kagami's -now- obvious arousal. A soft moan escaped him involuntarily, and he growled up at his small lover in retaliation. 

"You know exactly what I was thinking about ..." With his newly acquired knowledge from the previous night, Kagami was tempted to roll over and start fucking Kuroko right then and there, but something told him to just wait and see what the other boy would do. Kuroko's smirk widened ever so slightly as he pushed Kagami down, causing his back to collide with the mattress once more. Kuroko could be surprisingly forceful when he wanted to be, and Kagami was discovering that he liked that about him as their relationship progressed.

Kuroko licked his small, perfect lips slowly as he took in the image of Kagami under him, he was blushing, but he still managed to form an indignant pout with his lips, it was a surprisingly cute contrast with his red eyes, which were filled with predatory hunger. Kuroko ran a hand slowly down his well-defined abs, then grabbed his large hands and placed them on his hips.

"Feed me, Kagami-kun." Kagami could feel his pulse quicken, and his hips moving without his control. He was positive that he knew exactly what Kuroko was implying with those words, but he continued to wait and see what would happen next.

"What are you hungry for?" he asked just as huskily as Kuroko, he was sure that he saw a shiver go through the smaller boy's body at the sound of his voice. Kuroko just reached over to grab the lube off of his night stand, and began coating his fingers with it. 

"Watch ..." he said as he inserted a finger into his small, eagerly awaiting hole. He began slowly thrusting the finger in and out of himself, then inserted a second one to begin stretching. Kagami could only stare up at him, and rub his hands up and down Kuroko's smooth, pale thighs, his arousal now painfully hard. Kuroko was staring right back at him, softly moaning, face flushed with arousal from his actions. "It feels good ... Kagami ..." Was he pretending that it was his hands doing that to him? For some reason, it was even hotter than actually doing it to him. 

"You're killing me Kuroko ..." Kagami managed to breathe out. His body, anxiously searching for friction, began thrusting upwards slowly and desperately. 

Luckily that caught Kuroko's attention, and he stopped fingering himself, in order to lower himself onto Kagami's long, hard length. "Don't die yet, please." He stated, strangely politely, but breathily. Kagami hissed as he felt himself being completely consumed by Kuroko's tight heat. His hands moved up to feel Kuroko's well toned body under his t-shirt, he desperately wanted to start moving, but forced himself to hold back, knowing that once he started he wouldn't want to stop. 

"Damn ..." he managed, no longer completely able to form complete sentences of any kind. Kuroko slowly began sliding up and down on his length, releasing a soft breathy sigh as he did so. 

"Kagami-kun, I want you to be rough ... don't hold back ..." It took him a moment to understand with the other boy was saying to him since his mind was so preoccupied with the sensation of being inside him, but it clicked after 30 seconds. He certainly wasn't about to disappoint him, he started thrusting upward into Kuroko, matching the rhythm of his bouncing up and down on Kagami's length perfectly. He eyed Kuroko's own neglected member, standing proud and thick as it waited for stimulation. He grabbed it and began to stroke, also matching the rhythm of the thrusts, and causing Kuroko to make the perfect soft sounds of approval that seemed to make him even harder than before. 

"K-kagami ..." Kuroko moaned softly, indicating that he was already close, Kagami could feel himself nearing his orgasm as well and increased in speed from the feeling, soft but animalistic grunts escaped him as he continued to thrust into Kuroko who was now arching his back and panting out a mantra of his name. "Kagami!" he came with a soft cry, also pushing Kagami over the edge as he felt the tight heat get incredibly tighter around his large member. Kuroko released all over his chest and his black t-shirt. He gave a few more hard thrusts as he felt aftershocks, then relaxed under Kuroko, still panting. 

He could hear Kuroko hum softly, and happily as he slid off of Kagami's dick and laid on top of him, running a hand up and down his abs again. He kissed Kagami's collar bone, then his neck, and then his jaw line, slowly making his way up to his ears which were still a bit red from embarrassment. 

"You're very filling, Taiga." he said softly, but it was low a sexy enough to set every one of Kagami's nerves on fire, again.

"S-stop saying embarrassing things like that, you pervert ..." Kagami muttered. It was amazing to Kuroko how he could go from a fierce sex god one second, to basically an adorably embarrassed schoolgirl the next. "My shirt's a mess because of you now..."

"You can clean it after you make us breakfast." Kuroko replied simply, looking at Kagami with an innocent expression. 

"Like, hell. I'll make breakfast, but you're cleaning the damn shirt." Kagami growled. Kuroko just kissed his forehead softly and looked him in his dark red eyes.

"I love you." 

The comment came out of nowhere and stabbed Kagami right in his chest. 

"I-I love you too, " he said while blushing more furiously than he'd ever probably had in his entire life, "now, seriously, get off of me, I'm starting to get hungry too."


End file.
